


Introducing Truth or Dare

by Anathema5Device



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Tower, Gen, Truth or Dare, thought experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anathema5Device/pseuds/Anathema5Device
Summary: Starting with fandom as a teen I'm no stranger to truth or dare fics, but I wondered how would it really look like if grown superheroes were to play. How would they even come up with playing and what would happen? So here I present to you the Avengers playing truth or dare.
Relationships: Avengers Team - Relationship, Possible Steve Rogers/Tony Stark if you squint - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	Introducing Truth or Dare

“Oh, it feels so good to get off my feet after a hard day!” Tony exclaims as he drops sprawling across a recliner, kicking his legs up as the rest of the Avengers trail into the room.

Steve shoves Tony's legs off the arm of the recliner as he crosses to the bar, “Well for some more than others,” he comments, brow raised. “I don’t recall seeing your feet pounding the pavement much, Shellhead.” Steve says, over his shoulder.

“Your eyes must be going in old age Cap.” Tony makes a grabbing gesture when Steve glances up from the fridge. Rolling his eyes, Steve tosses a can of soda to Tony.

“Interception!” Clint crows completely ignoring Tony’s glare. He plops down on the couch opening the soda carefully.

Steve hands Tony another can as he sits down on the couch as well. Tony pouts mockingly as he says, “I distinctly recall pounding more than one bad guy's ugly mug into the ground.”

“Didn’t you guys get enough foreplay out there?” Natasha asks as she pours herself a drink at the bar. “I really don’t need a recap.” She chooses a stool at the bar leaning her back against it smiling at her team.

“Just because you don’t kiss and tell doesn’t mean I can’t,” Tony winks at Natasha. “Anyway, all work and no play makes Steve a dull boy. What do you say Cap, what should we do with the hours ahead of us? Sit here and stare soulfully into the distance, see what the shopping network is selling to us senile old pensioners, maybe play kissing games behind the tree for old times sake?” 

“That’s an awful lot of kissing on the brain Stark,” Natasha says ryely, “What’s next? Braiding each others hair and playing truth or dare?”

“I’ve heard that game mentioned before, Darcy and Jane speak of it fondly from time to time but I’ve never played myself. We had tests of bravery and strength we often challenged one another with in my youth, I take it is a childs game to boast and tease?” Thor asks.

“And do increasingly stupid things while drunk,” Tony shrugs. “Granted most things I did in college were increasingly stupid while drunk.”

“Adults play the game as well then?” Thor questions.

“Usually it’s played by teenages, but yes adults do sometimes play, though I never really did.” Natasha looks pensive, “I didn’t really have a conventional upbringing though.”

“I was too sick to really participate when I was a child, and as a teen I didn’t fare any better with the “kissing” games as you called it.” Steve says to Tony. 

“What about you, big green? Did you play spin the bottle with other weedy teens? No need to ask you Hawkeye, I’ve heard plenty about circus life, I don’t need a recap.” Clint huffs and sticks out his tongue at Tony, “Hey, hey what did I just say Barton? I don’t want any tongue from you! OW!” Tony rubs where the can just hit him before turning to Bruce, “Quick doc, I need a cootie shot, stat! I don’t want to catch the bird flu!”

Chuckling, Bruce tells Tony, “I think it’s too late to not catch something after your party days. Before you ask again, yes I played all the embarrassing games kids did and no I won’t be giving you any details.”

“Well since we have three people who missed out on all the gory details of the most traumatizing shit to come from a teen movie why don’t we try educating them?” Tony wiggles his eyebrows, “We’re a room full of incredibly powerful consenting adults. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“I’m pretty sure you’re going to make me regret this, but I’ll play.” Bruce says. “It’s not every day we get the chance to see a Norse God introduced to a children's game.”

Natasha rolls her eyes but nods, “Sure, why not...” her eyes alight with calculations. 

Not even sparing a glance at Steve or Clint, Tony grins at Thor, “Alright, well oh heavenly being, why don’t you go first? Might as well jump right in.” 

“Before we start, what are the rules? I gather there is a choice between confessing a truth and performing some act of daring but are there any penalties for not completing a task or limits to what can be asked?” Thor looks around the room. 

“I think we should limit the dares to the tower.” Steve says, glancing at Tony and Clint. “The last thing we need is to let this become a spectacle.” 

“It’s no fun if it’s not a spectacle,” Tony says, although he doesn’t disagree with Steve’s proposed rule. “The eternal mockery of our peer group is enough penalty for me. I mean, I won’t be backing out of anything, so it can be whatever you want, but believe me, mockery is appropriate.” Tony smirks at Steve. “So once more with feeling! Thor, truth or dare?”

“I’ll choose dare! Who decides the task I will perform?” Thor asks.

“Why don’t we leave that open to the room?” Natasha challenges Tony with a look. “Though normally it’s the person who just took a turn. We can also just go around the room without calling anyone out more often to make a point?” She glances at Steve before looking back at Tony. “I think we can be adult enough not to worry about limits on what the dares are, “consenting adults” right?”

Crossing his arms Tony huffs, “Fine, spoil my fun why don’t you. I’m still asking the first dare though.” Looking at Thor he smirks and then walks to the kitchen. He returns with a familiar silver packet and sets it in front of Thor. “There’s your dare, Sparky.”

“Pop Tarts? But I eat them every morning.” Thor looks at Tony with the long suffering expression of a man who knows there is another shoe about to drop. 

“Ah,” Tony says, happy to drop it. “But have you ever eaten them without using your hands?” 

As it turns out, Thor’s secret talent is that his toes are as nimble as his hands, and he is disturbingly adept at eating with his feet, which Tony hadn’t even considered. 

Tony is still lightly sulking when Thor turns his smiling face to him. “So, who's next?”


End file.
